The Witch, the doomed guy and the Doctor
by AzenorFeroceGriffe
Summary: A crazy woman asks the Time Lord to give her a ride. He would have never suspected he would be shot and left for dead, though.


**Disclaimer :** I do not own Doctor Who or its characters, I only own the character of Crazy Chick (She's called Karen, but really her nickname is funnier.) Karen is actually a real person, who keeps bothering a friend of mine. Let's all pray that she'll never stumble onto this. Never. My life will be at risk in the other case. I shall say goodbye now, in case she finds me. Farewell, people from the Earth.

 **The Witch, the doomed guy and the Doctor.**

The Doctor was grouching quietly, his hands running on the console, pressing boutons and levers. His TARDIS' destination was almost done programming, when a woman flew open the doors and entered his beloved ship, aiming a pointy finger at him. A sceptical look painted the Doctor's face, whose mouth was hanging open in bewilderment.

"How did you get in there?" He asked incredulously to the woman in a rough voice, moving around the console, gesticulating and pointing at the wide open door. His scottish accent made the human scowl. Quickly coming to stand directly in front of the woman, who was looking up at him defiantly with furious eyes, the Doctor frowned, wondering if he had ever met this person before. He met her gaze unwavering, a slight daring smile playing on his lips.

"I need you to drive me somewhere." She said with authority, stamping her foot on the ground.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

"I'm not a taxi driver. Go away." He growled grumpily, turning on his heels.

Karen hastily catched his arm, making the Doctor jump. He really wasn't one for physical contact. He extracted his sore wrist from her death grip with a hiss, scowling at the woman.

"What's your name, anyway?" He growled, his icy eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Karen." The so called Karen strenghtened up with what appeared to be pride, a scary, almost psychotic smile spreading on her face.

The Doctor didn't react, staring at her. When was she going to get out of his TARDIS?

"What's your name?"

"Not-Taxi-Driver. Now get out of my ship." The Timelord answered as he was walking back to its console, already planning his next destination.

Maybe a black hole to throw this annoying woman.

"You call this tiny, awful thing, a ship?"

Definetly a black hole.

The Doctor turned around slowly, his sharp teeth showing, eyes burning with a fiercy anger.

"Don't you insult my ship! How dare you insult her?!"

The TARDIS growled, a mechanic sound echoed in the console room.

Karen seemed oblivious to the threatening noise, placing her hands on her hips.

"Her? Gosh, you're like those guys that like their car so much that they give it a name, and a gender." Karen said disdainfully in a high pitched voice, laughing at the Doctor without any fear, unaware of the consequences.

"No, I am not. Now get out of my TARDIS."

"No, sorry sweetheart, I need a ride."

"Who gave you my number?"

"A friend of yours. Clara Oswald, I think." Karen scratched at her hair with her pointy fingernails.

"Oh Clara Oswald, you are hilarious." His scottish accent echoed loudly in the small room, making Karen cringe.

Seeing that the woman wouldn't budge until she got what she wanted, the Doctor sighed heavily as his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"You know what? I'm going to give you that ride."

"Great!" Yelled Karen, a manic smile plastered on her face. She then started to laugh and spin around in circles. Her awful laugh made the Doctor shudder. Even the TARDIS complained with a raspy sound.

"And that will be the last one you'll ever have." He said grimly, forcing down a lever as the time machine dematerialised.

 **Chapter two.**

Karen was currently walking in circles around the console, tossing sceptical looks at the Doctor, whose eyes were following her suspiciously.

She seemed to be observing him, his every moves and breaths, walking swiftly and menacingly.

"What's your name?" She asked in her high pitched voice. The Doctor repressed a grimace, keeping an alert eye on the insane woman.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" She cried.

"I told you to shut your mouth and you didn't, did you?" Retorted the pissed Time Lord. His gruff voice lashed coldly in the dark room, leaving Karen silent and a bit shocked.

"How dare you talk to me that way? Don't you have any respect for women?"

The Doctor sighed heavily, shooting an irritated look at the woman.

"The gender is no importance. Your IQ is just so low, hence our conversations would be boring. I'm just saving you from being embarassed and feel like an idiot, which you are, by the way. You should thank me! So now, shut it." Replied the Doctor, gesticulating again with his hands, like he was talking to a three years old. He had the decency to give Karen a sympathic look, who was currently going into some sort of shock. Her hands were trembling, she was nervously biting her lower lip and her eyes seemed to become brighter with every passing second.

"Are you going into shock? How do you do that thing with your eyes?" He cried out, his fingers pointing at his own icy eyes as an indication.

She steered her reddened, fierce eyes on him.

"N-no one has ever spoke to me like that."

"Good thing I am here then." He snickered. "I forgot, where do you want to go?"

Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, Karen came to stand next to the Doctor, who took some steps away, Karen didn't even notice.

"Let's say...that a close friend of mine won't stop hiding."

"I can understand why." The grouchy Time Lord breathed, looking down at the console's buttons and levers.

"What did you say?" Karen whirled on her heels, staring at the Time Lord with questioning, yet threatening eyes.

The Doctor straightened up, sparing a quick look to the woman before steering his gaze back to the console.

"Nothing."

"Tell me his name, I'll find him." He added, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

"You can really do that?" She asked, suprised.

"Yes, yes, yes, now give me his name."

"Jim Norton, he told me he was born in Texas, travels a lot around the world. He also-."

"Found him, now sit still and shut it." The grumpy Time Lord growled, hastily entering the coordinates of where said Jim currently was. He shoved down the dematerialization lever with a grumble, tossing a suspicious glance at the woman who was looking expectently at him.

"There." He straightened quickly, daring the woman to open her mouth and annoy him until he regenerates. His bright blue eyes scanned her quickly, widening at the sight of the gun she was holding. Aimed at his chest.

He should have seen it coming. He should have seen the weapon concealed in her jacket. The wild look in her frantic eyes when he was done entering the coordinates.

He should have seen it. Yet, he didn't. The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the nightmare of many armies through the universe, didn't even notice a badly hidden pistol. Geez, how had he missed that?

"Thanks a lot." Karen uttered coldly.

A loud shot rang out in the console room, echoing in the TARDIS' hallways, as a body fell heavily on the metal ground.

Karen spared a glance at the unconscious form of the wounded Timelord.

"Well, well, well! I still have to find you, Jim..." Laughed the crazy woman, her eyes flashing with a sadistic gleam.

She walked out of the time machine, the sound of her clicking heels filling the room.

With one last glance at the Doctor, she slammed the doors behind her, a sinister smile spreading on her face.

She didn't notice the familar glow of the regeneration's energy covering the bullet wound, replacing the dead and damaged cells with stronger ones. The healing process was quickly done as the soft gleam disappeared, revealing a new rosy flesh.

The Doctor's eyes shot open as he inhaled sharply, quickly taking in his surroundings. He didn't remember falling, or fainting for that matter. What happened?

The Doctor slowly rose up, feeling exhausted and hissing at his sore muscles. He could still feel remains of regeneration energy pulsing through his veins.

But why? He rubbed his hands on his face, then looked down at his body, making sure he still had the same. He hadn't regenerated. Not entirely.

His eyes widened when he remembered the psychotic human with the gun. She'd shot him without any second thought or reason, for that matter.

Oh, she was so going to regret this.

The TARDIS growled menacingly, matching her Time Lord's thunderous mood.

The Oncoming Storm, as many races accross the universe called him, tossed a defiant glance at the screen currently showing what has happening outside the ship.

And here she was sitting down at a table, laughing with some guys, not at all looking like she had just tried to kill somebody. She seemed carefree and happy, her radiant smile dazzling the men hitting on her.

The Time Lord's icy eyes hardened, face contorted into an expression of fiercy anger and rage that showed through his stiff body.

The Doctor crossed the distance that was separating him from the doors with a determinated step, clenching his fists. He walked out his beloved ship, ready to defeat the evil witch.

Karen almost screamed when she heard the man she had left for dead yell her name, his bright blue eyes shooting daggers as he was walking towards her with a furious look painted on his face.

"But you-you were dead, I-I shot you!" Karen whispered furiously, tears forming in her eyes from the panic she could feel beginning to grow.

"Yes, well it takes more than a little bullet to kill a Time Lord. You should have paid better attention, you idiot." Answered the Doctor gruffily, his fiercy eyes never leaving the form of the crying human.

Karen screamed as she hit the Doctor hard in the jaw, then ran away, her loud cries filling the restaurant. Some clients turned their heads towards her as she ran, showing annoyed or incredulous expressions.

The shock from the blow quickly wore off and the now more pissed than ever Time Lord began to chase her, yelling her to stop.

Running madly, Karen entered a little museum, after a quick look around she came to the conclusion that it was empty. Her breathing was shallow as she was panicking, looking for a hiding place. She smiled as she hid inside a stone pillar.

The Doctor looked around him as he entered the museum, quickly scanning his surroundings.

"I know you're here, Karen. No need to hide." The Doctor said as he turned around slowly, already knowing where Karen was currently hiding.

"I'm not sure you understand your mistake here, lady. I can stay here for days to come without even moving an inch. I don't think you can do the same. Come out, don't be so shy." The Time Lord grunted, looking towards the stone pillar.

Karen screeched and tried to claw at the Doctor, who watched her with amusement.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if she had found me." Said Jim, extending his hand to give the Time Lord a hand shake. The Doctor hesitantly shook the man's hand, a slight smirk stretching his lips.

"Just pick your friends better, next time." The Doctor retorted with a grimace, remembering the gun shot.

Jim snorted, watching with the Time Lord Karen being taken away by the police.


End file.
